


Don't Go

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is critically wounded, and Robin must try to get her to the hospital before he runs out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this.

She is bleeding, and it is dark and metallic and coming out of her so quickly. Her eyes are panicked, looking up at him and he thinks they are so wide, and so brown, and he’s begging her, pressing his palm against her stomach.

"You are going to be  _fine_. Do you hear me?”

They’re at the town line, they were looking for Elsa but found Hans, his sword striking Regina before Robin could get an arrow fired off. And she had looked at him, hand at her stomach as her mouth fell open and knees buckled. 

It’s just them, and he doesn’t know how to drive her car, and they are so, so far from the hospital. He picks her up, does the only thing he knows to do and begins running. He knows the distance and he can make it, and he will not fail her. Not again. Blood marks their path in fresh white snow, and his gaze falls to hers. She is still looking at him, she is still with him, but her skin is too pale and her eyes have no light.

"Don’t you dare leave me." He’s ordering her as if he has a right, when he’d left her, thought the best thing would be to try and fix his family with a woman he didn’t love any longer. Not romantically, not deeply. Marian would always have a place with him and she is Roland’s mother, but Robin has moved on and the woman he loves is bleeding to death as he runs.

He can see the lights of the town now, every exhale producing a puff of breath in front of him. “It isn’t far. We don’t have to go far.”

She’s opening and closing her mouth and he can’t make out her words. He can feel her fingers digging into his jacket weakly and he runs, the first few buildings passing him by. It can’t end this way, he can’t have let her think for three weeks that they were nothing. She has to live so that he can tell her, but outside the ice cream shop he hears her. Words rasped but still demanding. 

"Put…me down."

No.

“ _No_.” He isn’t stopping, not for anything and he doesn’t want to look down at her. She is shaking in his arms, shock he thinks, and he will not stop.

"Please. Please…Ro-" Her words stop and her face contorts, and he does what she wants finally without thinking. Because if he stops to think he knows he’ll realize this is it, that she is leaving, and she can’t. 

"Regina, we aren’t far away. We’re so close." His hand presses to her stomach again and her blood flows through his fingers, her life, and he remembers holding her beating heart in his hand. He could share that with her but he can’t will his body to absorb this blow and make her well.

"Did…" she swallows thickly, trying to get her words out, and he looks down at her, free hand pushing back her hair.

"Did…you love…me?"

He loses it then, starts yelling for help and doesn’t care who arrives. He’s begging, anyone, please come help. But he can’t deny her question and as his tears fall to her cheeks he holds her gaze and one of her hands. “I  _do_  love you. Nothing’s ever stopped me from that. You need to stay. You have to stay and I vow to you, you will never have to question it again.”

Her eyes blink slowly as she looks at him, and then there are tears falling back into her hair after sliding down her temples. “Henry…”

"He loves you. He loves you, Regina. Don’t you leave him. Don’t leave  _us_.” He yells again and again, his voice breaks, and he looks back down at her. Her eyes are struggling to stay open and he is begging with no shame: “Please stay. Don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

"You…" Her fingers are bloody and they drag across his cheek before her hand drops and her eyes close, and he shakes her, screams her name over and over again, and there is red. There is so much red and he screams.

"Robin!"

Her voice and her touch jerk him out of his nightmare and he gasps out her name in the dark, sweating and shaking, the tears still on his face.

"I’m here. I’m right here," she whispers as she reaches for the light. Not deathly pale, still breathing, and his hand covers the puckered scar on her stomach.

It’s been ten weeks. Ten weeks of this nightmare that ends with her dying when truly David Nolan heard him screaming and together they managed to get Regina to the hospital. Four times. Four times they’d had to use whatever instrument that was to make her body arch wildly until there was beeping on the machine and he will never forget that, and he will never forget her blood, and he will never forget the leaden weight of her in his arms.

But she is here, and she is breathing, and her heart is strong.

"I’m here, Robin," Regina soothes, forehead pressing against his.

Letting his arms circle her, they lie back together, this nightly routine well practiced, and she stays awake until she’s sure he’s asleep again. The dream only comes once, chased away by his hand resting over her heart beat now.

She is here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for that.


End file.
